dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Agafh
Agafh is a descendant of Vegeta and the main antagonist of the first act of Dragon Ball: Galactic Breakdown. Vegeta changed his ways in the past, and his descendants followed his example and became tough, yet kind, compassionate warriors. Agafh attempted to follow the good nature of his family members, but when his brother, Daskan, lost to Singan, descendant of Goku, at the World Tournament, Agafh felt great anger. He tracked Singan to his home and openly challenged him to a match. Singan agreed. The two fought on the grasslands, but were interrupted by Daskan, who discovered they were battling after sensing two large power levels clashing against each other. Daskan tried to reason with the two, but Agafh pushed his brother aside and lunged at Singan, with intent to kill. Singan kicked him back to his brother, who grabbed Agafh's shirt. Daskan beckoned forgiveness from Singan, and teleported away with his angry brother. Agafh planned to take further vengeance upon Singan, but Daskan caught wind of his brother's plans and tried to put a stop to it. However, they soon argued over this and even fought because of it. Agafh, blinded by pure rage, killed his brother. Agafh came to his senses and saw what he had done, just as his cousin, Jaken, suddenly arrived. Agafh tried to make his cousin understand what happened, but Jaken was too shocked to make sense of anything. Agafh flew away angry and saddened, while Jaken told the entire family of Agafh's terrible deed, which led to a manhunt for Agafh. Agafh came to the conclusion that Singan was the cause of all this, believing that if he never won the World Tournament, Agafh wouldn't have done his evil deed. Agafh then swore vengeance on Singan once more, planning to take over the world and make his descendants as evil as him, all in the name of spite. Singan attended Daskan's funeral and, just as he was about to leave, Agafh attacked. Jaken, however, intervened and fought Agafh, intending to kill him. In the end, however, Agafh was the victor in the battle between him and his cousin. He spared Jaken, however. As he was about to kill Singan, Singan's girlfriend, Rayen, stepped in and smacked Agafh on the face, actually managing to wound him. Agafh was heavily irritated by this, so, he killed Rayen then and there, igniting the anger of both his family and Singan. Agafh's family attacked him, intending to stop him before he kills anyone else. Singan, on the other hand, felt so enraged at Agafh that his rage manifested itself into a new form; the Negative Super Saiyan. Singan attacked Agafh, who was seemingly killed by a powerful One Hand Kamehameha made by the angry Singan. Agafh's family whisked his body away and thought they would give him a decent funeral at least, however, only few attended it. Agafh, however, was actually in a state of unconsciousness which made it seem that he was dead, but, in truth, wasn't. He broke out of his crudely made grave and flew off to hind his family and attempt to convince them to join him in his evil quest of vengeance and destruction. Upon revealing his plan to his family members, they immediately refused, much to his surprise. He felt greatly betrayed by his family's decision, and in his hatred and disgust, he transformed into a Negative Super Saiyan and slaughtered everyone, even killing Jaken. After his merciless slaughter, he flew straight to Singan, who discovered the downside to the Negative Super Saiyan form: depending on how long you took the form, your power level will drop by a number of points. Agafh burst in the room and carried Singan off, with Gnik and Ganbus following close behind after watching their friend get pulled across the skies. Agafh threw Singan down at a rocky area, then brutalized him. Gnik and Ganbus, however, entered the fray at the exact same moment Agafh was about to kill Singan. Gnik and Ganbus fought valiantly, but failed and were gruesomely injured by Agafh's attacks. Agafh then slowly walked towards the wounded Singan, vowing to kill him, then kill all of his friends. Singan, angered at this, transformed into a Negative Super Saiyan and punched Agafh so hard he was sent flying back. Agafh decided to finish this with one final blow, but his power was almost completely drained by the Negative Super Saiyan form, and, soon, his power was too small to sustain it. He soon reverted back to his original form with a relatively weak power level of 114. Singan's hate for Agafh was reduced, so he managed to revert back to his original form out of will. Singan then killed Agafh with an exceptionally powerful One-Hand Kamehameha, which incinerated Agafh completely. Personality Agafh's heart was initially good, but he soon became heartless, unkind, selfish, prideful, cocky, arrogant, and brutish after his encounter with Singan. Because of his hate of Singan, he absolutely hated Goku and his family members, and sought to rid them from the world, take it over, and make his descendants be as evil as him, just to spite Goku's family. In fact, the only thing he ever cared about was his own family, but soon gained a hatred of them when they refused to do evil. Power level His power level was even higher than Singan, at a stunning 1,056,733, however, after unlocking the Negative Super Saiyan form, his power was increased by 30,000 times. But, because he used it for such a long time, his power was reduced to 114 when he reverted back to his base form. Abilities Attacks Base Form *'I'm Unstoppable!': Agafh laughs wickedly and knees his opponent in the head, grabs them by the hair and flings them up in the air. Then he exclaims "Begone!" then blasts them with a Mighty Galick Gun. *'Mighty Galick Gun': Agafh unleashes an incredibly powerful Galick Gun with a grin on his face. *'Eat This, You Stupid Idiot!': Agafh forces his hand down his enemy's throat, then fires a Mini Galick Gun, while his hand still remains in the opponent's mouth. *'Mini Galick Gun': Agafh fires a small but powerful variation of the Galick Gun. Negative Super Saiyan *'Electric Fury': Agafh creates a ball of electricity fused with the power of a Mighty Galick Gun and fires it at his opponent. *'Head Stomp': Agafh grounds the opponent, then stomps on his head repeatedly while insulting him. *'Explosion Wave of Power!': Agafh creates an explosion made from his own life force and absolutely wastes the surrounding environment. Transformations *'Negative Super Saiyan': Agafh unlocked this form when his family refused to do evil. Agafh, feeling extremely betrayed, turned into a Negative Super Saiyan and killed his whole family. He then attacked Singan with this form, and easily incapacitated him. But, since the Negative Super Saiyan form used up so much energy, he reverted back to his original form with an incredibly weak power level of 114. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Characters who can fly Category:Male Characters Category:Half saiyan half humans Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cronusfire01 Category:Characters with ki Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Human Hybrids Category:Hybrids